


Where the Lines Blurred

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, but he isnt drunk, handjobs, slightly tipsy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets hit on and Dan gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lines Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Woo cliche stuff! (You can read this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/125048845170/where-the-lines-blurred) on my tumblr; [fringegapphil](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com) )

It was my idea to come here, to this stupid bar. I wanted to have fun, maybe get drunk but right now that's the last thing on my mind. It's dark and too loud and everyone is too close. Oh, and I can't find Phil. I need to find Phil. I brought him here (unwillingly, since he would rather be in his Pj's at home right now) and I lost him. I had just gone over to the bar to grab a drink but when I returned to the table I had left him at he was gone. So now I'm stuck, standing in the middle of a bunch of sweaty, mostly drunk people, with two drinks and one lost friend. Lovely situation I'm in. 

I set the drinks down on the table (not that they would go to waste, someone will drink them) and scan the area for people who don't look completely hammered. I spot three girls, who are sitting at a table not too far away and I head over, hoping to god they saw where Phil went. 

As I approach them, the one facing me whispers and nods in my direction, capturing the attention of the other girls. They all look my way, their eyes scanning my body and making me slightly uncomfortable. When I get to the table I smile, and they all seem to stare at me without blinking. 

"Um hi," I say, waving my hand in their direction. 

"Hiya," one of them replies, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand. I nod awkwardly at her. 

"Have any of you seen my friend? I kind of lost him." I laugh, scratching the back of my neck. "He's about my height, black hair, pale, the biggest dork ever." I joked. The girls all glanced at each other and then back at me. 

"Yeah I think we saw him." One girl says absently. 

"Uh huh he went outside with that other guy," anther said.

"Yeah! He was, like, all over your friend and stuff. They went out into the alley. But I mean you don't have to go do you? I'm sure he's fine, why don't you stay here with us?"

"Yeah," the two others said in reply. 

"Um I kind of have to find my friend but, yeah," I stumble, then I quickly made my way away from that table. 

Now what did they say? He went into the alleyway? With some guy? Jesus, knowing Phil he probably attracted some weirdo who was going to rob him. I half jog, half sprint to the back door that leads into the alleyway and push the door open. I was not prepared for what I was going to see. 

The alleyway wasn't crowded, at all. Actually, there were only two people in the alleyway. Some blonde haired, tall guy and Phil. Phil. This guy was all over Phil so naturally I freaked out. And when I say I freaked, I mean it. I nearly tore this guy off Phil, and threw him to the ground, where he promptly landed on his ass. Of course you have to understand that the way he was pressed up against Phil made my blood boil, so naturally it was the only thing to do. He was standing over Phil, with his lips attached to his neck. I couldn't see either of their faces but I mean, I was helping. I'm sure of it. 

"Dan!?" Phil yelled loudly. He went over to the blonde guy and helped him to his feet. The guy huffed and glared over at me. 

"This your boyfriend or something?" He sneered, aiming the question at Phil. 

"Wha- no! He's my friend he jus-"

"Save it," the guy sighed. "Listen I've got to get going now." He started walking towards the door and I smirked as he seemed to sulk past me. 

"No wait, Michael!" Phil said, trying to get his attention, but failing as the guy left the alley. 

The silence that followed only lasted a few seconds. 

"What the hell Dan!? What were you thinking!" He screamed at me, flailing his arms. 

"What? I thought that guy was hurting you," I half lied. I didn't exactly know what he was doing, but I knew it made me mad. 

"Hurting me? Hurting me! Dan he was fucking kissing my neck! What, did you think he was going to sink his fangs into me and suck my blood?" 

"I don't know, maybe. Besides why were you ever out here with him!" I yelled back, getting a little miffed. I was only trying to protect him. Well, at least that's what I told him. 

"Why do you think Dan? Honestly how dense can you be?" 

My mouth dropped. Phil was being, well, mean. "Were you going to go home with him?" I said, looking down at my feet, finding sudden interest in my shoelaces. 

"Maybe, I don't know! But it's not your place to break up my possible affairs!" 

"Phil you can't just go home with some random guy, what if he was a serial killer or something?" I asked, trying to get Phil to see my side. I looked up at him, seeing how tired he looked now. 

"He wasn't a serial killer Dan." Phil said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even if he was, it's not your mistake to make. It's mine." I was going to retort before he held up a hand to silence me. "Point being Dan, you shouldn't have done that." 

I sighed, realizing he wasn't going to let me get a word in edgewise. I just silently followed as he walked back into the bar and past all the people. I had a feeling we weren't going to stay, so I pulled out my wallet to get money for a taxi. 

As expected, Phil flagged down a taxi and we both got in without a word. Phil was mad, and I knew it. His face was emotionless as he looked out the window of the yellow taxi cab. Usually he loved to point out things we've probably seen a thousand times while going home, but right now his anger made him less enthusiastic about the ride home. 

After an awkward near hour of silence, the taxi stopped and let us out. I payed the driver and he promptly left. When I could no longer stand on the curb, I turned towards the building to see Phil nowhere in sight. I sighed, walking toward the building and thinking of ways to apologize to Phil. I pressed the button for the elevator, and waited until the doors slide open to go in. I leant back against the silver metal as the elevator moved up, closing me eyes and sighing. _Why did I act like I did? I mean, i could've just left and pretended not to see it. But I got so angry, seeing that guy all over Phil. I can't explain it._ I didn't have time to get lost in my thoughts, because the elevator dinged signaling me to get off. I made my way to the apartment, opening the already unlocked door and going inside. Once I shut the door though, I felt the difference in the apartment. I shut the door and took off my shoes before going into my bedroom to change out of tonight's clothes. If I didn't see Phil tonight I would apologize in the morning, no sense in waking him up if he was asleep. 

So I ruffled through my drawers to find a new pair of boxers to change into before I got into bed. Once I got them on I decided to check Twitter and see what I missed then go to bed, seeing as though I was really tired. Halfway through my scrolling, I heard the bathroom door open and close, guessing that Phil had gone to shower. I decided that I had enough of Twitter and I placed my phone on my nightstand and turned off my lights, letting myself fall asleep. 

~ 

I felt someone shaking me, and saying my name, but I didn't want to wake up. I curled into a ball and swatted at the other person, trying to fall back asleep. 

"Dan get up," the voice was familiar, but not quite the same. It held a tone of forcefulness that I didn't recognize. 

"Phil?" I mumbled, turning back and opening my eyes slightly to peer at Phil. 

He was kneeling on my bed, only dressed in boxers, his hair wet. My mouth dropped, because _damn_ he looked hot. Which was surprisingly not a new thought. 

"Dan you have something to take care of," he said, his tone hushed as he leaned forward. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stampered, moving myself up onto my elbows. 

"Well since you so kindly got rid of my date for the night, I haven't been able to get off. I think it's only fair if you help me." He whispered, leaning over me on his hands and staring intently into my eyes. I gulped and nodded slightly, looking into his eyes, which were clouded with lust. He took my hand that was limp at my sides and moved it to the front of his boxers. I whimpered. He was extremely hard. 

"Go under my boxers babe," he leant down and whispered in my ear. His breath was hot against my neck. I slipped my hand under his boxers and gripped him properly. "Good boy," he kissed the side of my neck. 

I whimpered and began to jerk him off. This, by far, has to be the hottest thing I've ever experienced. He was biting his lip and moaning above me, and I tried my best to make him feel good. 

"God Dan," he groaned out, his head dropping onto my shoulder. He moved so he was on his forearms above me. His hips were rocking forward with my pumps and just as I began to get really hard, he finished. He must've been really worked up to finish that fast. 

I wiped my hand on his boxers, feeling him lift his head off my shoulder. He leant back on his forearms, then pushed himself up so he was on his hands above me. He glanced down, noticing my erection then he smirked. 

"Didn't know you were so happy to get me off. " Phil giggled. He leant forward and forced his lips on mine, not that I was opposed to it. He used one of his arms to hold himself above me while the other began to palm over my clothed erection. I moaned against his lips, which gave him the opportunity to move his tongue inside my mouth. Which is about the time I started tasting the alcohol. 

I didn't drink any, I didn't have the chance to, but Phil had been with that guy who had most likely given him a drink. Now Phil wasn't drunk, I knew what he was like when he was drunk and this wasn't it. No, he wasn't drunk but he _was_ tipsy. Which would explain his lack of hesitation to do this stuff. There was no barrier stopping him. Though I didn't even realize there was barrier to begin with. Which led me to ask myself the question: did Phil want this before? 

My thoughts were cut off when Phil had properly gripped me below my boxers. I arched my back into his touch, feeling the overwhelming pleasure run up my spine. He helped get me off, roughly kissing me throughout the whole ordeal.  When I had finished, he pulled back and licked his lips. 

"That was...good," he murmured, suddenly looking extremely embarrassed. I looked up at him through half lidded eyes as he climbed off my bed and left the room without another word. I was baffled, but also too tired to stay awake, so I quickly fell asleep with the image of Phil above me floating around my head. 

-

The next morning I woke up to the sun laying across my eyes through my blinds. I cursed the stupid things for not keep the damned sunlight out, but got out of bed anyways. I had to talk to Phil about whatever the fuck happened last night. It was really getting to me, and I'm sure Phil was having some thoughts on it too. 

He was in his room, sitting in only his boxer shorts, with a laptop balanced on his thighs. I bit my lip, appreciating the amazing view I had of his body. I didn't actually go in the room, because I didn't know where I stood with him at the moment. I wasn't sure if he was still mad or if he was set on ignoring my presence. Plus, I didn't know what I would say to him. 

"You know you are allowed in my room, right?" He said without looking up, interrupting my internal struggle. This was a much different Phil than I had experienced last night. Even so, I blushed and looked down. Whatever _that_ was last night, it made me want Phil. In less than innocent ways. I made my way over to him and sat on the very edge of his bed. 

"Daan," he said, making grabby hands at me. "I want you closer."

His little admission made my blush deepen. Though I decided it wouldn't hurt to be any closer, so I moved up the bed so I was sitting next to him. For a moment he was silent, placing his laptop on the floor out of the way. 

"Dan, do you remember when we first met, and you were so shy and stuttered over your words talking to me?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling. I nodded. I did, I remembered how I use to never make eye contact because I was afraid I would end up staring. I never knew why, but I was drawn to Phil, I could never quite take my eyes off him. 

"I knew how you felt. I may never have tripped over my own words, but I felt just as nervous." Phil looked at me then, but I didn't look his way. Instead I decided to look up at the ceiling like he had been. "Dan," he cupped my cheek in his hand so I would look at him. I finally met his eyes. His eyes, so clear and blue, staring at me with so much emotion in them. He closed them and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. It was a small peck, but it sent my heart into my throat. My eyes remained open in shock, even as he pulled back. 

His eyes met mine once again. My eyes dropped his gaze as I blinked a couple times. Then I met his stare once again. This time it was me who leaned forward, pressing my lips against his softly. "Phil, I have a little confession." I whispered after pulling back. 

"What is it?" Phil asked as he rested his forehead against mine. 

"Last night made me realize just how much I've wanted you. I was jealous. I was jealous of that guy being all over you. I was jealous he got to be the one who made you feel good. I realized I wanted to kiss you, and make you moan and I wanted to hold you. God did I want to hold you." I sighed. "I realized I liked you, but maybe I have for a while." I liked Phil. The thought was something I had never voiced, nor had I ever even thought about consciously, but it felt right. 

Phil smiled then, his eyes lighting up. "I think I've liked you for a while too Dan. I just never wanted to admit that to myself because if I did I wouldn't be able to let it go." 

I smiled pressing another kiss to his lips as he wound a hand through the hair at the base of my neck. 

"Why don't we cuddle?" He suggested. I nodded and crawled into his lap as he immediately wrapped his arms around me. We've cuddled before but now it was somehow different. I had a feeling last night wasn't a one time thing, but i wouldn't bring it up. I settled against his chest and let his warm body press against me. It felt nice to be held in his arms, to be enclosed in them. I sighed in content, closing my eyes just slightly. That's when I felt his hands slip down my chest and under my shirt. He let his hands run over my skin, dancing across the usually unseen part of my body. He then brought his chin down to rest on my shoulder, his breath tickling my neck. 

Everything was calm, and it felt nice to finally have Phil so close. I closed my eyes fully and let my head fall onto his shoulder behind me. His gentle hands rested on my hips, but only for a moment. Then he turned his head and placed his lips on my neck. I froze at the action but let it continue as it didn't feel bad like I would think. He kept pressing gentle kisses to my neck as shoulder. Now, It would be innocent, if I weren't pressed completely up against him. His mouth started with gentle kisses, then slowly progressed to sucking and biting that was indeed turning me on. His lips trailed behind my ear and sucked a hickey where it wouldn't be seen by anyone. His once still hands moved up again to my chest, holding me just below my armpits. A tiny huff escaped my lips as his teeth glided against the skin just below my neck. It stopped for a moment, and I felt his lips tug into a smirk. His hands moved to my nipples. I bit my lip, he began to rub in circles over them and pinching them at just the right moments. 

"Ah ahh, Phil," I said breathily. I clung to his thighs as he then sunk his teeth into my neck. I groaned, this was turning me on way more than it should have. I was moving my hips in circles, feeling my boxers get tighter as the seconds ticked on. 

"Do you like this Dan?" He whispered in my ear. I moaned, earning a small chuckle from him. He returned to my neck, biting just hard enough to leave a red mark. 

I felt him hook his legs over mine at the ankles and spread them open. I moaned deeply, not caring at the moment what he was doing. One of his hand began to move down my chest, across my stomach to rest just above my crotch. I bucked up, trying to get him to move his hand. He must have understood because he let that hand slide down over my clothed erection, making me moan loudly in anticipation. 

"Oh god Phil please," I gasped, trying not to lose my head completely. 

"Shh baby," he whispered against the skin on my neck. He gently began moving my boxers down my thighs, not even bothering to take them off completely. His fingers brushed against my exposed thighs, trailing upwards towards my very hard cock. When he finally wrapped his fingers loosely around my dick, I felt my self control fly out the window. I began to rut my hips up, in dire need for friction. 

"Please, please Phil." I whimpered, my head pushing back against his shoulder as I tried to arch my back. His grip around my cock tightened, now properly pumping me. 

"Since you asked so nicely," he purred in my ear. His hand was working fast on my cock, while the other was stimulating my nipples. To add to that, his mouth returned to my neck to bite and nip again sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through me. 

I was whimpering his name, and clutching his thighs like a lifeline. "God Phil," I whined out. He kept moving, thumbing over my slit, causing me to moan the loudest that i had all night. "Phil, I-I want you. Please," I gulped in air, "please I need you inside of me." 

He stopped for a moment then moved his head back up to my ear. "Okay," he whispered, kissing my neck before reaching over into his beside table to grab lube. I couldn't help but begin to jerk myself off to continue the pleasure. 

Phil placed the lube on the bed between my legs and kissed my cheek. "Are you sure about this Dan?" He asked to confirm. 

"Yes yes, god yes just please." He chuckled and lifted one of my legs over his so it was bent at the knee right next to his. The other leg was still pinned down by his, flat against the bed. He reached around me to grab the lube again, then lent back against his headboard. When he did I felt a chill run up my spine as the cold air hit my sweat covered back. He pulled me back against him with a chuckle. Now that we were leant back, he had better access to my ass. He spread lube across three fingers then moved his hand down to my entrance. He slipped in one finger up to the knuckle, making me moan. It didn't hurt, yet. The second finger always hurt the most. He started moving the finger, moving his head to kiss my neck to distract me. While he was giving me a hickey, he slid the second finger in alongside the other, which stung a bit. Though his neck kissing was distracting enough that I didn't notice too much. 

He used his free hand to tilt my head back so I could properly kiss him. I melted into it, gliding my lips across his messily. He soon added the third finger, pushing them in to the knuckle and then pulling them back out. I was still pumping my dick, and he was still using his other hand to stimulate my nipples. It was pure bliss. 

Once he had made sure I was stretched thoroughly, he pulled out his fingers. He pulled away from the kiss so he could cover his cock with lube, then leant us back so he could reach my entrance. He positioned his dick at my entrance, pushing in the head slowly. I moaned, dropping my head onto his shoulder. He pushed in slowly, causing me to rut down onto him. When he was fully inside me he stopped, waiting for me to adjust. 

"It's okay, you can move," I breathed out. He started to slowly rock up into me, gaining speed as he went. He moved the hand that was around my nipple down to the leg that was bent at the knee and pulled it upwards into my body. This let him go deeper into me, evidently letting him got my spot. 

"Phil," I moaned loudly, drawing out the vowel. "Phil right there please."

He sped up, hitting my spot every time. He moved his other hand up to my dick, swatting my hand away and pumping my dick himself. My hands were now clinging to Phils thighs tightly in pleasure. 

"Oh god Dan you feel so good," Phil moaned, moving his hand faster on me. I was getting close now, the knot in my stomach growing larger every second. 

"Phil I'm close," I whined out, moving my hips so Phil could go deeper. 

"Me too baby," he said back, groaning. I bit my lip as I got close to the edge, feeling myself teetering. He was hitting my spot every time he thrust into me, causing me to hit my high. 

"Oh god Phil," I moaned out, pushing my hips forward into his hand. He was thrusting into me, helping me ride out my orgasm, but he hadn't got there yet. 

He stopped his hand moving on my dick and I became sensitive. I shifted my hips so he wouldn't be hitting my prostate anymore, since it became an almost painful sensation. He continued to move inside me, moaning my name along with a string of curse words. Once he finally released inside me, he kept up the movement to ride out his orgasm. After we were both finished, he pulled out of me and let my legs fall back down. 

We lay there for a while, panting and covered in sweat, but content. I felt him wrap his arms around my torso and sigh in contentment. I smiled, turning my head to kiss his cheek. I closed my eyes and let myself drift a bit. 

I started thinking about how, this hadn't all began with my jealous fit (which I can finally admit _was_ jealously.) It started a long time ago, I was just too oblivious to realize it. Phil and I had been friends for a long time, but I had always been intrigued by him. Eventually, I guess I just started to like him, though, I'm not sure where the lines blurred. I'm also not sure where my intense feelings came from, but maybe last night brought them out. Those feelings, they needed a name. 

"I love you Dan," Phil murmured. I looked at him, his hair mused and his eyes shut. His face was pink and sweaty. He was more beautiful then even. 

"I love you too, Phil." Yeah, that's about right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always love feedback so don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
